


Sniper is my malewife

by CONNMANN



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONNMANN/pseuds/CONNMANN
Summary: We are dating.(I wrote this as a joke please please please i dug my fucking ao3 acc up just to post this dumb shit im warning you do not read it.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sniper is my malewife

We got married we are gay dating and he is my malewife and i love my malewife so much i give him smooches on his stupid face. We had a honeymoon and we went to real life new york city. awesome. thats so aweome i thinl. yes yes so god. anyway i love my malewife so much :) that is all.


End file.
